heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts Holla
Guts Holla is the player character of Scubacarrot. He is a human from Abra currently working for Heroica. He joined Heroica more out of necessity than out of choice, but he has taken to the role of Hero, even though he hates the moniker. Guts especially loves the power that comes with being part of Heroica, and has remained for several years. At one point Guts endeavored to become 'King of Eubric', but he has since become too disillusioned with his fellow Heroes to continue this plot. He continues completing the various jobs that come his way, but always with his own motivations in the back of his head. Biography Before Heroica Guts was born around 40 years before the events of the Cruel Angel's Thesis in Strivvi, a city-state on the west coast of the barren continent Abra. Guts never knew his parents, having only faint memories of his possible mother, being brought up in a community of poor people. In his years as a young child he survived by begging and stealing. During this time, he earned the 'nickname' Guts. By chance, he earned an apprenticeship by a local blacksmith, Holla, giving him a home for the first time in his life. Guts spend a few years with the blacksmith, before Holla was hired to be part of an expedition into the desert. The expedition was attacked by tribal slavers. The blacksmith perished, but Guts was able to escape and make it back to Strivvi more dead than alive. Having never married, Holla left his house, smithy and all other belongings to Guts. The young man found out it was more profitable to sell weapons and tools than to make them himself, he took it up on himself to sell weapons other smiths made and quickly became successful. In a few years, he became the richest and most important arms merchant in the city and had special privileges in the city's government. During this time, he also married a captain's daughter and had a son. His newfound luck turned when he refused to sell weapons to a street-gang. In retaliation, the gang killed Guts' wife and child and nearly Guts himself. Guts recovered, however, in the care of Mercutio's Temple and vowed to avenge the death of his family. He begun a killing spree of all those he deemed responsible, including the city officials he viewed as having failed in their duty. This earned Guts lifelong exile from Strivvi and a large bounty on his head. In part for the heat he had collected, and in part because some of the former members of the gang that killed his family had left Strivvi, he left the city, and took the name Guts Holla. For around ten years Guts traveled around the world, hunting down his targets and avoiding his own bounty hunters. During this time he used his remaining wealth to set up a network of agents to warn him of any sign of the gang-members. At some point, Guts tracked the last three targets to Eubric, once arrived there, however, the trail had went cold. He was not about to give up however, and his continuing violent nosing around earned him the ire of Eubric City Watch Lieutenant Patricia. Lieutenant Patricia finally captured Guts and decided the best punishment would be for him to strengthen the recently weakened Heroica. Guts had no choice but to accept, planning to run as soon as possible. Personality and Traits Guts Holla is a violent, impatient, sometimes petty man. When things take too long for him, he is quick to strongarm the situation. He takes issue with any authority that is not his own. Guts sees most people as tools to be used, but he takes great care of his friends and would go at great length to help them. He genuinely loves fighting challenging foes and being rewarded for hard work. Guts is fully aware of himself being a cliché, with him being an orphan, dead family and exile, and sometimes comments on this when he sees these traits others. Category:Heroes Category:PCs